Daughter of Nike
by ThatRandomTribute25
Summary: What happens when a daughter of a minor god comes to camp before Percy arrived? Beginning story time set is after Luke got his scar and before Percy arrived at camp. Pairing is Luke/OC. STORY ON HOLD FOR AWHILE.


**This is a new fanfiction produced by DTCB. For people in DTCB, only the names, but the characters are not based. Time set is before Percy came but after Thalia's pine incident. So here goes nothing.**

My name is Cyan Ateara.

I'm sixteen years old and goes to a boarding school for troubled kids, well was. The school mixed ages, so one class could be from ages twelve to seventeen. As if being diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia isn't enough, weird occurrences have happened in my life which normal people cannot explain. It got worst on the week before my sixteenth birthday.

It was a boring day until History. We were currently talking on the subject Greek Mythology, and you may say that I'm a geek, but it really is interesting. Since I was little, my dad had spent his free time from work having campouts with me and talking about Greek myths, I had become engrossed with it. He told me to 'believe.' Whatever right? As if the stories would come to life.

But I just had to on March 11.

We had to sit in pairs, and I have very little friends, only one. His name is Cliff Ridge. He's average in appearance and has really curly hair. He's also excused from PE as he has some leg disease. He walks as if every step hurts, but you should have seen him run when bullies gets close to him.

I sat and listened to my teacher ramble about Greek myth when I started to go my daydream land. "So, let's get Cyan to answer that question." I got back to reality from my castles-in-the-air and stood up. "Umm… could you repeat that again?" Everyone in the class snickered. "He was asking which of Kronos' kids did not get eaten, stupid." That sentence came from the class's bully, Tamora Carthy. As much as I hate her, we are similar in many ways. Like how she had only one parent, and if our Math teacher would pick favorites, we would be the last and unfortunately for me, she's also one of Cliff's close friends.

I read this before, its Zeus. "Zeus, sir." I quickly replied. "That would be the answer and if you would pay more attention next time, Ms Ateara." Class went on, then the bell rang. End of 5th period. Onto 6th period. Maths.

Mr. Fidd went in. "Good morning class, before we start today's lesson, I would like to call Tamora and Cyan to go outside." What did I do this time? Me and Tamora went out looking at each other as if asking 'what did you do?'

"Tamora turned thirteen last week and Cyan, your turning sixteen next week right?" He asked. "Umm… yes?" Tamora replied. I looked at her and whispered," What does he want?" Although she bullies me, but in Math class, we're close. "Well then happy birthday." I stared at him in confusion. "And may you go to the deepest part of Tartarus and rot!" _Tartarus? Isn't that in the Underworld?_ That was my last thought before I had one word repeated over and over again, RUN!

Mr. Fidd has somehow magically transformed into a huge animal, It looks like a lion, well the body of a lion, the face of a human and don't forget to mention a leathery and spiky tail. He started chasing us (Me and Tamora), and my first instinct is to run out of the school, it doesn't matter if I get expelled anyway, it's a matter of time before I get kicked out. "Cyan! Tamora! Run outside! I called Camp! Help would arrive!" I looked behind to also see Cliff trying to fend off that monster.

Me and Tamora didn't argue, I mean, nobody would when your math teacher suddenly transforms into a monster and tries to kill you. We reached the school's door and ran outside. Soon enough, a taxi arrived and 3 teenagers came out. One of them is tall, muscular, has short-cropped sandy colored hair and a white scar that runs from beneath his right eye to jaw. The second one whom looked like one of those models in a TV show with blonde curly hair, deep tan, but her gray colored eyes ruins her image. The last one is well, buff, she has long brown hair and looks like she could beat even the most professional wrestlers. And not to mention the fact that all three of them are carrying weapons.

Suddenly, Cliff went out being chased by that monster. The boy ran forward charging the monster with his sword followed by the very buff girl, then the last one. Me and Tamora exchanged glances. The boy, charged forward, thrusting his sword at the monster, it may seem weak, but it was effective. The buff one charged head-on and the last one, wait. She disappeared.

In a blink of an eye, the girl reappeared cutting of the monster's tail off. The monster vaporized into golden sand. "Nice work Annabeth," the boy praised her. Cliff has somehow managed to escape from the monster unharmed. "You two ok?" Cliff asked. "Ummm… Yeah and what just happened?" I asked.

"We shouldn't talk about it here, board the Chariot," the girl whose name was Annabeth said. "Umm… ok." We squeezed and it's just enough for six of us. "Buckle up you two." I did as I was told and then the chariot sped off with speed faster than any car ever invented by humans. In a flash, we arrived at camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"What kind of camp is this?" Tamora asked. "A camp for people like us, halfbloods," Luke said. Cliff piped in, 'and for Satyrs too." Why haven't I noticed it before? Weird feet, curly hair to cover his horns and weird diet… Nasty.

"How old are you both?" "13." "15." I replied. Annabeth looked surprised, "16?! How did you manage to live all these years? Your scent is supposed to be attractive to monsters especially after 13." I just stared at her, "Umm… first, I'm not a 'halfblood. Second, I'm just a regular kid except for the fact that I'm a bit slow in studies and—" I got cut off by the buff girl, "Just tell us your names and get this over."

"Tamora Carthy."

"Cyan Ateara."

"I'm Luke, this is Annabeth and Clarisse."

We went in camp and it was amazing! There were lots of people moving up and about, doing activities and such. We were greeted at the entrance by a centaur. "Hello to you both, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, my name is Chiron. CHIRON? As in the immortal son of the titan Kronos?" "Luke, Annabeth, each of you show one camper around camp." 'Yes sir." "And Clarisse, go back to your schedule."

Before Tamora and I could react, Annabeth has grabbed Tamora's arm dragging her around camp which leaves Luke and me. "Guess you're coming with me."

He told me about the gods and goddesses and how they have kids with humans, which makes us halfbloods or known better with the term, demigods. I just kept thinking it was impossible but after the events today, the story just makes sense. He also told me about gods and goddesses falling in love with humans and making kids like us, halfbloods or known better by the term demigods. Our godly parent will 'claim' us by making a sign. How long? Unspecified.

First off, there's Thalia's pine which he told me that she had sacrificed her life to save her friends from monsters. Then the volleyball court where some of the Apollo's kids are playing. There's also the arts and crafts, amphitheatre, climbing wall and canoe lake. The most amazing was the cabins. It was magnificent! Cabin 1 and 2 was the grandest of them all. There were 12 cabins and each of them represents a god or goddess. The format was like a 'U' 5 on each row with 2 on each bottom and each cabin has a number on it, odds on the left and evens on the right. In the middle was a bonfire and spread out was a lot of statues of the Olympians.

"The cabins are only for the kids of Olympians? What happens to kids with minor gods/goddesses as their parents?" " They either stay at the Hermes Cabin or run away and try to live a normal life in the human world, but, the risk is high."

He also told me how the camp looked like a strawberry field from the outside, they needed the strawberry for camp funds. "So the myths are true?" "Yes. They move with the heart of the west, or you know it as western civilization."

"Since I'm not 'claimed' yet, where do I live?" I asked. "Cabin 11, Hermes cabin, which also is my cabin. Hermes, the god of travels, that's why you're staying with us until you're determined."

"By the way, Annabeth was acting strange when I said I am 15 years old… and she mentioned something about scents, so I was wondering if you know what she was talking about." Luke looked at me and explained," Every demigod has a scent, the more powerful your godly parent is, the stronger your scent. Therefore, currently, I think your godly parent is Aphrodite, Demeter, or the minor gods and goddesses.

I tried to think of possibilities of whom my godly parent is and thought of nothing until I remembered about my dad. He must be getting worried I have not reached home yet. "Umm… Luke, do you have something so I can call my dad with?" He just stared at me like I was crazy. "And not to forget that demigods can't use technology as it will go haywire and telephones are basically a sign to monsters saying 'eat me now.'"

"Then what am I supposed to do to contact my dad with?" I asked him. "Chiron has probably told your dad something, I bet he knew about the Olympians or something." I recalled him talking about how I'm supposed to go to a special camp, but at that time, I was ignorant of my dad's words.

This must be the camp.

The camp where I'll be safe.

Camp Half-Blood.

**I'm sorry if its horrible but review if you think I should continue. If not, I'll pull it down.**


End file.
